1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic fixation system consisting of a sterile packaged implant kit and a sterile packaged instrument kit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bone fusion and healing in orthopedics often involves metallic implants being attached to bones in some way to fixate them together during the healing process. There are many forms of bone fixation devices including intramedullary devices, pins, screws, plates, and staples. Implants made from shape memory materials, such as nitinol, are a popular material for fixation because their shape memory and superelastic properties allow the device to create compression that can augment healing.
Many orthopedic implants are delivered to hospitals in a non-sterile form, and sterilized prior to surgery at the hospital. This is easier for the medical device manufacturer, since the implant requires less preparation than one that is sterile-packaged, however it places an onus on the hospital to insure sterility at the time of surgery. Frequently these implants are delivered in caddies, and the implants that are not used in surgery have to be re-sterilized before any subsequent surgical procedure.
Many other orthopedic implants are delivered to hospitals in a sterile packaged form. While this is more difficult and expensive for the medical device manufacturer, it is easier for the hospital to simply provide the implant at the time of surgery.
Finally, orthopedic instruments are generally provided as part of an instrument tray. The tray needs to be sterilized prior to surgical use. Furthermore, after surgery the tray needs to be properly cleaned, and then subsequently re-sterilized prior to the next use.
While there are numerous combinations of sterile and nonsterile orthopedic implants on the market, they all use an instrument tray that requires cleaning and sterilization.
The process of cleaning and sterilization at hospitals is known in the literature to periodically result in a phenomenon known as Hospital Acquired Infection. In this situation, patients are exposed to an infectious agent due to improperly cleaned or improperly sterilized equipment. Preventing and treating these infections is costly to hospitals.
Accordingly, a system is described herein for providing a sterile packaged implant kit mounted on an insertion device, and a complementary sterile packaged instrument kit. Methods of packaging the system, and delivering and using the system, are also presented.